


sundays

by xogray



Series: percabeth oneshots [16]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mortal, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, annabeth is very soft, im bad w tags, like very soft, maybe ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xogray/pseuds/xogray
Summary: it was sunday, which was the only day they both had off work. which meant the whole day was usually spent in bed. they had woken up late, had a late breakfast, watched a movie in bed or... tried to. and then fell back asleep. annabeth wanted to stretch but her boyfriend's arms were wrapped around her.percy looked so peaceful when he slept. minus the bit of drool by the corner of his mouth. annabeth almost felt bad waking him up. almost.- or the one in which they have a lazy day in bed and they're very in love
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: percabeth oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839274
Kudos: 175





	sundays

annabeth was finally happy. after so much heartbreak, so much loss, and so much drama in her life, she was happy now. she didn't know what time it was, probably late afternoon. she had just woken up from a nap, curled up against her boyfriend. it was sunday, which was the only day they both had off work. which meant the whole day was usually spent in bed. they had woken up late, had a late breakfast, watched a movie in bed or... tried to. and then fell back asleep. annabeth wanted to stretch but her boyfriend's arms were wrapped around her.

percy looked so peaceful when he slept. minus the bit of drool by the corner of his mouth. annabeth almost felt bad waking him up. almost.

"percy, move," she groaned, pushing him away lightly. he didn't respond but she knew he was awake by the way he pulled her tightly against him, making her laugh. "perce, please."

he blinked a few times, focusing his eyes on her. he looked at her with a slightly dazed look and a soft smile, making her blush. annabeth's back faced the wall which meant percy's back faced their room. the light coming in from the window created a glow around him.

"good morning," he said, his voice still rough. annabeth would be lying if she said she didn't love the way his voice sounded when he woke up.

"it's the afternoon," she replied.

"okay, good afternoon. geez." annabeth laughed quietly as he kissed her forehead. he pulled back and tucked a curl behind her ear. "how long have you been awake?"

"just a few minutes," she replied. then she shifted. "i'm uncomfortable, move your arm."

percy smiled and helped her reposition herself. they laid on their sides facing each other, one of his arms under her neck and the other around her waist. annabeth had one hand over his heart, the other resting lightly on his rib cage. she could feel his chest move with every breath he took.

"did we finish that movie?" he asked. annabeth chuckled.

"mmm, were we ever really watching it to begin with?"

he smiled and pulled her closer, their bare chests pressed together now. "we watched the beginning."

"what happened in the beginning of the movie?" she asked. percy blinked. annabeth could see the gears turning in his head. after a minute of silence, he pursed his lips in defeat, making annabeth laugh. her hand slid to his back, up between his shoulder blades, hugging him closer to her. "i don't remember either, to be fair."

percy laughed, his fingers tracing up and down her spine slowly. annabeth tipped her head back a bit, angling her face towards him. he understood the movement and leaned forward to kiss her. she smiled softly against his lips and silently wished every day could be like this. they kissed lazily, no real heat to their movements.

annabeth had the sudden urge to cry. she wasn't sure why, although she knew it would be happy tears if she did. something about being wrapped up in percy's arms, kissing him just because she could, knowing that they had no obligations to stop anytime soon overwhelmed her with emotion. she didn't realize a tear had slipped out until percy pulled back and immediately looked both concerned and confused.

"hey, what's wrong?" he whispered, holding her closer. him asking that almost made her tear up more. she shook her head quickly.

"nothing's wrong," she assured him. "i was just thinking and i'm just... i'm really happy. being here with you. like, i never wanna leave this bed."

a soft smile grew on percy's face and he kissed her again for a few seconds, softly. "i'm happy too. sundays are my favorite days because we just get to lay here."

she nodded in agreement. "i vote we both just quit our jobs and stay here forever," she said, making him laugh.

"forever? you sure you wouldn't get tired of me?"

annabeth knew he was joking. but she also knew this was a real fear of his. he had told her before. he feared that one day, she might get bored of him and want someone else. which was downright absurd in annabeth's mind.

"never. i could never be tired of you."

percy studied her for a minute, smiling. he kissed her again. "good," he replied when he pulled away. "i wanna stay here forever with you too."

she smiled widely, kissing him again with a newfound passion that he didn't hesitate to return. when she pulled away, annabeth was breathless.

he looked at her. "i do want to stay here forever... but also i have to pee."

annabeth laughed, letting go of him and rolling on to her back. "i guess that's fine." percy moved his arm out from under her neck and sat up. his eyes grazed over her and with the look on his face, annabeth would've rolled her eyes if she hadn't felt so euphoric.

"you," he leaned down to kiss her softly, "somehow manage to get more and more beautiful everyday." she smiled softly, her cheeks heating up. her golden hair was fanned out on the pillow around her, the sheets pooled around her naked waist. she knew her happiness was visible in her stormy gray eyes. in the last year or so, especially with percy's help, annabeth had been able to accept and even start to love the way she looks. and with the way his eyes unashamedly raked over her exposed body right now, a part of her believed him when he called her beautiful. that didn't stop her from blushing though.

"hush," she mumbled, pushing him away with a smile. "go to the bathroom. so you can come back faster." he laughed softly and pulled himself out of bed. she watched him and when he stood up, she quickly pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"when the hell did you put your boxers on?"

percy spun around to face her again. "when you fell asleep," he replied, shrugging. she pouted.

"that's stupid. and i'm underdressed now. toss me that shirt."

he looked at her like she had just spoken in an alien language. "why would i give you clothes to put _on?_ that would not benefit me in the slightest."

she rolled her eyes but smiled and fell back on to the bed. "just go pee," she muttered, shaking her head. she looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds before she got hit in the face with fabric. he had thrown her the shirt. she smiled over at him. "thank you."

"i'm just gonna take it off later," he said, making her laugh as she pulled it over her head. he turned and left the room. despite the fact that he was gone, she didn't stop smiling. he had thrown her his shirt so she was now enveloped in his familiar scent. looking around the room, her eyes landed on a picture they had framed on their dresser. it was a selfie percy had taken of them on their third date.

they had only known each other for a couple months at that point but that night, percy had told her that he felt really good about them and their potential. at the time, it scared annabeth a little. she hadn't been freshly broken up with anymore by then, but her ability to trust was still shattered from her previous relationship. but despite that, she had smiled widely and agreed with percy when he said that. something about them just felt right. maybe that's why him telling her that didn't scare her off. lucky for her, they had been correct.

she was still looking at the picture and thinking about the date when percy came back in. he quickly crawled into the bed, wrapping himself around her. "god, it's cold."

annabeth laughed, shifting to get back into the position they had been in before he left the bed. "poor baby," she said, kissing him gently. "you know what i was thinking about?"

"what were you thinking about?" he murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead.

she looked over at the picture again, nodding towards it. "i saw that picture, the one you took on our third date. and i was thinking about how you told me then you were optimistic about us and where this relationship could go. and now, four years later... here we are."

"here we are," he agreed softly. "i don't know why exactly, but i just had this feeling. like, i knew you were going to become someone very important to me. and i was right. you made it so easy to fall for you."

"yeah?" she whispered, smiling at him.

"yeah. i was honestly a little scared. i felt like i had fully fallen for you within a few months of knowing you. obviously i didn't tell you that then. but it was so easy to fall in love with you." percy had pulled her impossibly close as he spoke. his eyes sparkled as he looked at her.

"i remember you telling me you felt good about us so early and even though i agreed with you, it still scared me. i was in such a bad place when it came to my trust for everyone i knew then. i remember being terrified to let you in. but you were just..." she trailed off. this wasn't the first time they had talked about the beginning of their relationship and how they had felt then, so percy likely knew what she might say. that didn't stop him from listening intently. "god, you were, like, perfect."

percy rolled his eyes playfully, smiling. if she could've, annabeth would've pulled him closer. "no, i mean it. i was so scared. but you were so easy to trust and to love and you always made me feel so loved and cared for. you have no idea how much you mean to me, perce."

annabeth felt so vulnerable right now, but she couldn't find it in her to care. this was percy. if she could be vulnerable and open around anyone, it was him. he leaned forward and kissed her. in that moment, annabeth had never been happier in her life. she wasn't sure it would be possible for her to be happier. she poured every ounce of love she felt for percy into the kiss.

she wished she didn't need to breathe so she wouldn't need to pull away from him. but eventually, she did. both of them caught their breath together. percy pressed a kiss to the side of her head and mumbled, "i love you so much, beth."

she let her forehead rest again his collarbone. "i love you too," she replied. "so, so much."

percy mumbled something else against her temple.

"hmm?" she hummed. when he didn't reply, she pulled back to look at him. "what'd you say?"

he looked at her and only then did she notice how tense he was. she couldn't read the look on his face as he searched her eyes. she lifted her hand to his jaw.

"hey," she mumbled. she wanted to say more but percy cut her off.

"i want to marry you," he said quietly. her breath caught in her throat.

"oh. you-" she said softly, a bubble of happiness expanding in her chest. she began to smile when he kissed her softly. he looked at her seriously.

"i can't even tell you how incredible these past four years have been. every single day, i've fallen more and more in love with you and at this point, i don't even know how it's possible to be _this_ in love with someone. you amaze me everyday and i want more than anything to spend the rest of my life with you. i want every single sunday to be spent like how we spent today. i love you more than i can put into words."

annabeth was crying, hanging on to every word that came out of his mouth. she didn't know how to reply. so she didn't. instead, she pulled him into a kiss, putting everything she was feeling into it. he tried to pull back after a minute.

"mm, beth," percy mumbled against her lips, smiling. she kissed him for a few more seconds before pulling back. she wanted to speak, to tell him how much she loved him and how incredible he was, but her voice caught in her throat.

he had a ring in front of her.

"where did you- how - oh my god-" she stuttered. she had been crying before but it was nothing compared the sobs coming out of her body now.

"annabeth chase," he whispered.

"yes," she replied instantly, making him smile.

"let me ask the question first," he told her. she nodded quickly.

"okay." her voice was thick and she had to force herself to breathe.

"annabeth chase, will you marry me?"

he had barely finished his sentence when she answered. "yes. god, of course. yes, percy."

"oh good, i thought you were gonna say no for a sec-"

annabeth didn't let him finish. she took his face in her hands and smashed her lips into his. her leg draped over his hip and she pushed him onto his back, straddling him, all while not breaking the kiss. his arms wound tightly around her waist. she pulled him upwards, wrapping her arms around his neck until they were sitting up. once again, he tried to pull away and annabeth made a noise of protest.

"the ring," he tried to mumble. annabeth almost ignored it until she realized what he said. she pulled back, trying to get her breathing under control. percy's pupils were blown and he couldn't breathe either. "let me put the ring on you before i forget. because i promise you, if you keep kissing me like that, i _will_ forget."

annabeth gave him a small laugh before tucking her hair behind her ear and holding out her left hand. "where did that even come from?" she asked. her voice was still hoarse. whether it was from kissing or crying, she wasn't sure. probably both.

"it's been in my hand since i came back from the bathroom," percy replied, taking her hand and kissing it softly. "i just had to pray you didn't notice."

he carefully slid the ring on to her third finger and then placed his hands on her thighs. she studied the jewelry. it was a silver band with a square diamond that had a halo of smaller diamonds around it. on either side of the halo, there was a smaller square diamond. annabeth smiled softly, forcing herself not to cry again.

"it's really pretty," she told him quietly, smiling shyly at him. percy looked relieved.

"yeah? i was really nervous you wouldn't like it. and it fits, right? i've been so stressed that it wouldn't-"

annabeth placed her hands on his jaw and pulled him into a gentle kiss. a complete contrast to the one they had shared moments ago.

"it's perfect, perce," she whispered. "i love it. i love you."

percy's eyes lit up and annabeth let it sink in that she would be able to look into these eyes for the rest of her life. percy pressed his lips to hers softly. "i love you too."

she slid her arms around his neck, bringing them chest to chest. percy's fingers slid over the hem of the shirt she was wearing.

"mm, if i recall correctly," he said, "i think i told you i would be taking this off."


End file.
